The present specification relates to an integrated circuit and to a method of making an integrated circuit.
Integrated circuits generally include a semiconductor substrate including active or passive components (transistors, diodes etc.), and a metallization stack provided on a major surface of the substrate. The metallization stack includes a plurality of patterned metal layers separated by intervening dielectric. The metal layers in the stack can be used to route, for instance, power supply lines, ground lines and signal lines within the integrated circuit.
Electromagnetic attacks against secure integrated circuits involve placing an induction loop over a surface of the integrated circuit to attempt to detect currents passing within the metal levels of the metallization stack.